The Trail We Blaze
by RainbowTurbz
Summary: Two Spanish twins, Maritza And Diego are found in a row boat near the docs of Notre Dame and are taken to The Fox Inn Where they discover their father Stefano has come to Paris with his crew to destroy it. Will they stop him in time? find out in the fanfiction created by Clopinfangirl556 and her very talented friend The Imaginative Light
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_The Trail Begins_

_It all started on a dark stormy night_…. As the guard was sent to search through the lonesome city of Paris. The great regal beauty known as the Lady of Paris, Notre Dame would ring out in fair warning. A third ring every morn and every dusk that would speak to the city to hide. The poor kingdom had fallen half way and it was spoken that the great Duke, in his king's stead, sent a fierce tax among the people. It was a hard way of life, but some dealt well. As the bell rang that night something unusual happened. there was a row boat nearing the dock.

These poor souls asleep in this dinghy were quite the unusual. But it wasn't long before a girl noticed the two people. In concern for these souls, she ran to the small boat and peered inside. There were two Spanish young adults, a young lady next to a young man and it looked like they had been through something unbearable. The girl's eyes widened and ran to a fisherman close by.

"Sir! Sir! Come quick!" she yelled, pulling him to follow her.

"What is it?' the fisher man asked, grouchy.

Without saying so much as a word, the worried girl led to confused fisherman to the boat. Once he saw the two injured ones, he immediately began to call out for assistance.

"Hark! Two souls need attention! Hurry now!" the fisherman cried as he stepped into the boat and carefully scooped the hurt girl into his arms. More men came to tend to the boy.

The two souls were taken to a house and were put on the bed. it wasn't long before the girl started to wake up. She found herself within this small room with only one window... Her head was pounding and she tried to get up, but her dressed arm shot pain all through her body. She had to lie back down. It was quaint, this small home and very very small for there were small beds in the corners across from hers. She looked around and saw her brother across from her.

She shot up.

"BROTHER!" she screamed as she tried to jump out of the bed but was stopped by a man.

"Take it easy, lassie!" the man said as he tried his best to gently restrain her.

She stopped struggling for a minute. "Who-who are you?... and.. where am I?.."

"Just stay calm..." the man said as he shared a caring smile for a moment. "You are in the Fox's Hide inn...in Paris. Just stay at ease." he told her.

Her eyes lit up "P-paris?"

She was very happy. but she knew she had to keep calm and stay stoned face.

"Aye..." the man smiled at her with a gleam in his eye. "And no worries. Your brother is below resting. We gypsies take kindly to helping folk. In a kingdom like this, it's kinda needed. I will fetch you some food and water. My name is Clopin." he introduced himself, taking a low bow to her as he stepped out of the room."...welcome to Paris, my dear."

She layed back down on the bed. She then looked at her brother and smiled.

"We did it" she mouthed.

Her brother started to wake up and quickly shot up in fear " WHAT THE HE-"

The girl quickly clapped her hand on his mouth " Be quiet!" she whispered. " We don't want to get in trouble again do we?"

The boy shook his head.

"These people...I think they are gypsies..." she said, looking around. "I think they rescued us..."

He stubbornly shoved her hand away. "Oh, yes...how grand. Gypsies. And being in a kingdom with no queen, we are definitely making progress..." her brother sighed, sarcastically.

The young lady sighed.

"At least we're not in Spain anymore…." she added and the boy rolled his eyes

"Whatever…." he mumbled silently, rubbing his throbbing head.

His sister scowled at him before she gazed out to the window when the soft song of bells filled the air. But she also took notice that while these bells were rung from the church, people in the streets began to shut their windows and doors as if something was coming.

She gazed at her brother in fear. " Diego... Get down... I think something bad is going to happen." she whispered.

"Like what?" Diego scoffed before the bells suddenly stopped ringing and then, only two minutes later came three low tongs of one large bell. After that, all went quiet. Maritza was confused when she looked out and people were cautiously walking again.

"Those are warning bells." Diego said. "Like back home, there's a war here too."

The girl, Maritza kept looking at the bell tower. Later on Clopin came back with food and water for the two twins.

"Here here, what is all the fuss?" the gypsy greeted with a grin, setting a loaf of bread down and two mugs of water and apple cider. "Clearly, those bells are a blessing to hear, ya?"

Maritza looked at him puzzled "A blessing?"

Clopin looked a little taken aback. "You haven't heard, have you? Quasimodo's warnings, the King's army protecting the outskirts...from the Spanish pirates."

Maritza's eyes widened with fear "…O-oh... is t-that s-so?" she stuttered.

Clopin cocked a brow at her and her brother. "It ... is so. I figure it was one of the reasons why you were found injured... The heir of France was taken by the hands of pirates and for some reason, they are trying to get into the city. So we must be on our guard."

Maritza looked worried. "…um.. y-yeah. I-it probably was..." she then looked at her brother in despair.

Diego was feeling just as pressured as she was.

"You lot look guilty." Clopin smirked, folding his arms.

Diego hit a pillow

"Damn it!" he shouted.

Clopin looked unconvinced as he set his foot down on a chair, studying them both. "Care to elaborate, son?" he asked.

Diego backed away "U-uh…no. Not really..."

Clopin had a trace of anger in his eyes before a gypsy boy ran up and whispered something to him. Clopin immediately took action.

"What?" he gaped before seeing the shocked looks on his guest's faces. "Spotted here? Where?" he whispered back to the boy.

"...the pig's pen... just outside..." they overheard before Clopin shushed him and he went out the door to have a private word. He left the brother and sister alone.

Diego sighed "thank god he di-" just then Maritza slapped him.

"YOU IDIOT! WE ALMOST GOT CAUGHT THANKS TO YOU!" she shouted.

Diego rubbed his cheek.

"It's not my fault it's dad's" he remarked.

"I don't care who's fault it is!" Maritza told him as she shook his shoulders "I just don't want to live in Spain anymore!"

"Well guess what sister, we're not in Spain anymore...but Paris is no different if Dad's among those pirates coming near." Diego explained.

Maritza sighed.

"Why is it whenever we go somewhere Dad always follows us?" She looked out the window to see an odd band of horseman nearing the gates.

"You don't know that it's dad..."Diego went into thought. "What if...what if he was shanghaied again?"

Maritza crossed her arms.

"Well, i wouldn't care about him anyways. If he finds us we're going to get arrested!"

She was going to finish but then she heard knocking on the door. "oh no…. it's that gypsy fool with the hat" Diego scoffed.

Maritza limped over to the door and opened it.

But instead of the gypsy he insulted, it was the little gypsy boy from before who made Clopin leave with him.

Diego looked at the boy puzzled.

"Well, say something!" he shouted.

Maritza gave Diego the _shut-up-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you_ look, then looked back at the little boy. she went on her knees waiting for a response.

The poor boy jerked at his say and tried to speak.

"Clopin said that we must prepare to leave the city soon..." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Maritza's eyes widened at such news.

"What?.. w-why?.." she asked.

"Dracon is on his way!" the boy grew panicked. "There's a fight happening at the gates!"

Maritza got up, grabbed a hooded robe and ran to the door

"Damn it father, not again!" she said under her breath.

When she was about to go out the front door she put the robe on, went outside and ran to where the fight was.

She quickly ran to the gates. she saw many of her father's ship mates burning down many buildings.

Maritza's eyes were filled with terror as she saw her father raise his sword in the air shouting "FOR SPAIN!"

Maritza didn't know what to do. she stood there paralyzed.

"MARITZA!" screamed Diego as he ran to her. "What are you doing?!"

Maritza ignored him and walked further to the gates.

At the gates, she could see fire brimming on the other side as the poor Frenchmen tried their hardest to keep the gates shut on them, but they were losing. The townsfolk ran amuck, taking their children to go and hide. Some families began to flee on their mules and work ponies... During all this, Notre Dame had been eerily silent...

Maritza ran to see Clopin on the ground motionless. She ran to him.

"Oh no…please, no…." she kept mumbling. She felt his pulse. He was alive but extremely weak.

She tried to hoist his arm over her shoulders and tried to drag him along towards the silent church. When they reached the church, it was found out that the middle door was nearly blown off its hinges. Maritza looked up and saw two figures climbing down along the stone walls; one figure being deformed and the other, a woman. It looked as though the two had just been in an awful fight. Once they got down to firm ground, Maritza gently set Clopin down and ran up to them.

"Please! Please! I need help!" she cried to them.

The gypsy woman, Esmeralda looked up. The hunchback beside her looked truly panicked and very pale and out of breath. Scared, he kept his eyes down the road to the right.

"Oh no...clopin..." Esmeralda wept as Quasimodo immediately took the hurt gypsy into his arms.

"Follow me! The church isn't safe anymore..." he said before there was an angry chorus of yelling coming out of the church. Three pirates who looked beaten and injured ran out, and they weren't giving up.

"Come on! Hurry!" Quasi gasped and ran down the road with the unconscious Clopin.

Esmeralda took Maritza's hand and ran fiercely behind, but soon the five were hidden in an alley way. It took a while for them to start talking again.

Maritza looked puzzled.

"You know this man?!" she asked.

Too distressed to answer, Esmeralda took off her own shawl and wrapped over the poor gypsy's shoulders.

"He...he and I go way back ~ _Clopin, you're going to be fine...keep breathing, please!_"

Quasimodo looked truly very upset. "We...we can't stay out here..." he breathed heavily. "Esmeralda...I think the Archdeacon is inside...it-it's not safe here..."

"He has _her_ right? Like you said Quasi?" Esmeralda gave him a warning glare, and he nodded. "Yes, good..." Esmeralda swallowed, hoisting Clopin's arm over her shoulders. "Come with us..." she then suggested to Maritza.

Maritza quickly followed them. As they ran, she held Clopin's hand.

"May the Lord heal you…." she prayed silently.

The three with the injured gypsy king stepped into this dark and empty inn and there was a white form sitting in the corner with someone small sitting right beside him. The little one's hazel eyes went wide when they came in, but then she hid behind the white form who turned to be a bishop.

The little girl hid her face behind the Bishop. But when she saw Quasimodo, her sadness seemed to disappear and she ran to him in glee. To Maritza's surprise, the child trapped the relieved Hunchback in a hug.

"Does she belong to you?" she asked, bewildered.

"W-well…. Um… I rescued her – her…last night." he nervously tried to explain.

Maritza tried to think. She did not want anything dangerous to happen to him or this poor child. Maritza then looked at the girl

"What's you're name?" she asked, but the girl did not answer. she was too scared to say a word.

"Oh Rose…." Quasimodo said in a pained voice. "It-It's all right now." he reassured.

"That's a very pretty name for her." Maritza commented, but no more time had to be wasted.

Maritza looked at Quasimodo. "Quasimodo. I'll take Clopin to sanctuary and try to help him. I'll try and help you all get away." she offered.

She didn't know how this was going to turn out, but she had to try. She was with her own, dragging this injured gypsy everywhere. But soon, they came upon an empty household and she took him inside as she would try to come up with a plan.

It was, indeed, empty. She laid Clopin down on the floor. She studied at his face for a while. _'he's...kinda.. cute_..'she thought. she then slapped her self across the face. '_ What am i thinking?! It must be the blood rushing in my head..'_

She stood there waiting for him to wake up. How were they going to get out of the city if the pirates had raided already? This was a severe problem... Clopin was injured and too hurt to be moved very far. She could not help but cry.

To her relief though...he gave out a sharp moan of pain and tried to lift his head...but it was too much.

"...who's doing all that crying..." he groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

She went into a panic and ran to Clopin's side.

"Thank God! You're alright!" she gaped as she gave him a hug. "What happened?!" she asked frantically.

A little taken aback by her hug...he pushed her away slightly.

"What's it look like? Dracon had just claimed Paris. Gave me a kind greeting, he did."

Maritza looked down and sighed. Clopin could tell that something was wrong. She started to cry again.

"_…damn it…."_ she cursed but Clopin couldn't make out the words.

He looked at her in concern.

"What is the matter with you, child?" he asked.

She looked at him scared for her life "i-it's Dracon... he's..." she kept stuttering.

He gave a rather rough sigh and tried to move his leg, but a sharp twinge from his hurt rib made him think otherwise.

"Yes, girl…we all know that."

"B-but…Dracon, he's…he's my father's captain…." she admitted and that made Clopin's eyes widen.

"You're father?" he cocked a brow at her. "He helped commit a crime against the crown...and now he is invading this capital?" he asked, sounding sarcastic.

She nodded slightly.

He studied her for a long moment...in between of trust and for not. He sighed and rubbed his gloved had over his face. She seemed to be frightened, remorseful and very well innocent.

"Well...I don't know then lass. Even though you saved me life, I have yet, no option, but you have to convince many others besides me that you are actually telling the truth. I do believe you, don't get me wrong! It's just...my people...are very angry right now and if they know that your father is one of them...you..._eeeh_...might not last very long. And since the princess has been missing for six years...um...we're pretty shifty folk." he finished.

"That's why I want to keep it a secret." she told him. "If my father knows I'm here, he'll kill me!" she looked at him hard "I want to blend in."

She laid down on the ground and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to be cooped up in Spain forever..."

"You want to blend in, I see." Clopin sighed. "Well, lass... I wish to help, but it's truly up to you if you want my people's forgiveness, including the whole city. Truly, where you stand now... If your father is part of the reason...it might mean, you can't mention his name to anybody if you want to survive. Are we clear on that?"

Maritza nodded. "All right... iIll try my best.." she said. Then, for some odd reason, her face started to get a little red.

"You sure?" he asked, looking at her seriously before there was screaming happening outside.

Maritza shot up and ran towards the window. Down below she saw Dracon and his army of men, including her father, beginning to raid the roads as innocent people tried hard to escape. Maritza started to cry and shake in utter fear.

Clopin gave a grunt in pain and went to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Shh! Want them to hear us? Come! We must away! My horse should be nearby. We haven't much time. Come on!" he ushered.

She ran with him trying to hold back her tears.

Clopin never had much patience to deal with such damsels. Injured still, he dragged her into an alley as they left the inn and they both waited for a moment before he whistled.

Soon this thin black stallion came through to them.

"Good lad!" Clopin grinned, forcing the girl onto the horse before he limbly got on.

Maritza held on for dear life. She quickly saw Dracon and his men chasing after them.

"Clopin!" she whimpered.

Clopin kicked his horse as he held on to the weeping lass as firm as he could. Other horsemen began to chase after them just as they were nearing the northern gates of the city.

Maritza looked at Clopin and back to the other horsemen. Not knowing what to do she remained silent. He kicked even harder just as he saw the gate about to fall upon them. He made the horse dash even faster until they made the very slim mistake before the gate was shut behind them. They were out! They were free!

Maritza eyes lit up. They were free? Truly?

"W-we did it!" she shouted as she fell off the horse.

He couldn't grab her in time and all he was able to do was pull his horse to a stop.

"Damn it!" he cursed in his stress.

This was no time for this! Especially if the enemy was so close.

"We'll never meet up at this rate..." Clopin grouchily mumbled as he turned his steed round and jumped off.

"Get up!" he ordered, running to her and making her get up and run as the pirates were trying to lift the gate.

"I guess…I can thank you…" she muttered under her breath.

He cringed in pain still when he helped her up, but they had to go. He looked and saw the pirates running another way to try and get them. They had to run. He got on the horse first and pulled Maritza up.

"Now, just hold on to my waist! We have a date with the other gypsies." he told her and they were on the run again.

Maritza nodded and held on. For the first time since she was a child she was actually having fun for some reason.


End file.
